After the Fall
by Silly-Blue
Summary: Even after the war has ended, Tyki and Ellen remain bound to each other. Because no matter whether Light or Dark prevails, there will always be a loser and the world following the Fall will not be kind. Girl!Allen, Tyki Ellen, not quite a two-shot.
1. Days of Darkness

**Author's Notes:**

These two short stories are a reply to a request on the D. Gray-Man kinkmeme. As there were two suggestions I also wrote two alternating stories.

The first one which I now present to you, bases itself on a post-war setting where the Noahs have won the war.

Even though it was on the kink meme, this one-shot is more plot-driven than kinky, I very much went for the atmosphere of this world.

Thanks goes to the original requester on the meme for requesting this and I hope you all can enjoy it! :3

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino**

**Warning: girl!Allen, Tyki + Ellen, rape**

* * *

**Days of Darkness**

Getting by in a world where darkness reigned was not a very worthwhile lifestyle. Ellen had learnt the hard way that surviving the end of the world was the cruelest thing that could ever happen to a person.

-

She was running though the narrow space of two nearly collapsed buildings, almost slipping on the wet floor while the rain kept on pouring down on her. She couldn't remember when she had last seen a cloudless sky, when she has last been dry or when she had last walked instead of run. But this was the world of the 20th century, this was the world where Innocence had been corrupted. Ellen truly hadn't expected the exorcists to lose this war – why should she have? They had been doing just fine, but then they had run out of time. Just like that. And Ellen witnessed the Second Coming of the Three Days of Darkness. She had thought that she would die fighting Akuma, Noah, the Earl, but right now she was just struggling to get by. Three days of Darkness had extended into weeks, months, maybe it had already been a year. Ellen lost track of time, just like she had previously lost track of how many miles she had walked into the direction set before her. Now she did no longer know where to run, but she simply couldn't give up.

Ellen got to a stop under a partly caved in arcade to catch her breath. Next to her was the window of an abandoned shop and she could see her reflection in it. She was wet, her long white hair sticking to her face and her body, her clothes – remnants of her time as an Exorcist General – were torn and dirty and equally wet. She inched a bit closer, inspecting her face; she hadn't changed that much, had she? There still was that red mark on the left side of her face, the same white hair and the same pale grey eyes. She had grown a bit, become a bit older; now she was an adult and she was a woman. But, there was no mistaking; she was simply a human trying to survive in a world where humans no longer had a place to stay. The Heart of Innocence had been smashed, her Innocence arm had just surprisingly turned into an ordinary arm, with a cross shaped scar in the back of her hand. Their god-given weapon was gone, the only thing humanity had left was themselves. Ellen wondered if they could still try resisting. They were not extinct yet, but there were only a handful of people left to face the monstrosities this new world of Darkness had to offer. Well, it was not like Ellen to just give up like that, she knew that humans were not that weak. Ellen gave her reflection one last glance, then she left the shelter of the arcade and continued running. Even in this world she was needed, even in this world she had responsibilities. There was no way that Ellen would be giving up!

-

The downpour had not got any weaker by the time she reached her destination. She had left her temporarily house to fetch something to eat. Of course, there weren't many options left anymore, especially not in godforsaken London, but humans were obstinate enough to defy all odds. Truth to be told, it looked bad for humanity and the loss of Innocence had driven them further into decay. Hence, the "marketplace" was a dreadful place for any human to be – women especially, that's why you never saw any in the streets to begin with. They had returned to old structures which had proven to be suitable in earlier days: women stayed at home, took care of the children, tried to get the water out of their wet dwellings, while the men attempted to provide for the means to survive. Ellen was not particularly fond of these constraints, but she knew that they probably were gladly accepted by the remaining female population. When Ellen arrived at the marketplace she instantly was overtaken by the foul stench of the market. She breathed in as much of the cleaner air as she could and passed the gates of the marketplace. It had found its new place in the railway station because this location was relatively dry. But this also meant that everyone tried to get themselves a place in the narrow space. Ellen hurried along the dark corridor and got to the loud and fuming part of the actual marketplace. Trains were still being used, but rarely, because there was no place to run to, everywhere was equally dreadful. The wagons were mostly used as homes or as shops, even though most people preferred to display their goods right on the floor on a stinking blanket or something like that. Ellen was glad that she was rarely required to come here, now that she had no Innocence left feeding off her body, she no longer needed to eat as much as before. She had some money in her pocket and was now walking around the stinking marked, trying to avoid the fish and raw meat as best as she could. Vegetables weren't that fresh either and bread was not tasty because it was just always wet. The vendors kept looking at her with grinning faces, but the overseers prevented anybody from actually daring to try more than steal Ellen's money. There were still those humans who were better off than others, those that knew how to get their profit out of this corrupted world. Ellen was not an overseer, but she was still not struggling as much as others, maybe because she was used to being poor. Being associated with the late Black Order had its good and bad sides; some respected them and the overseers were often getting them discounts, but most of the humans blamed them for losing the war and for the bad situation they were now in. While Ellen got angry at being treated like a traitor (again!) she couldn't help but understand them. She herself felt responsible for not being able to stop the Earl before their time had run out. But there was no sense in trying to change the past; they had lost. But that didn't mean that they could not try to fight again.

She paid the man sitting on the floor for some milk and clean water, then she rechecked if she had everything she needed; bread, some vegetables, water, milk and some new matches. That should be all. Ellen put all the things back into the woollen bag she was carrying and walked back to the exit of the market. Of course it was still raining and the clouds over her head made it impossible to judge what time it was. She was shivering again the moment the cold rain hit her – at least it was not winter. One day, Ellen thought to herself, she would get an umbrella. The girl sighed, she was back to these simple wishes again, like back when she used to travel with Mana. She started running once she left the marketplace, because one never walked in the streets of London. It was hard to say what kept hiding in the shadows of the crumbled houses or broken carriages. Finally, Ellen made it back to the area where she lived in, a small sigh escaping her lips. From the road she was standing on she could see the small house she inhabited further down. She tightened her grip on her bag and wanted to hurry down the street, but suddenly she flinched, because something was _off_. She looked upwards and could see an umbrella held over her, then she became aware of the presence behind her and whirled around.

"Look what we have here," the voice of the dark figure spoke up and Ellen immediately recognized him, "a woman out on the streets at," the figure pulled a golden watch out of the pocket of their jacket and studied it, "Six in the evening. Not that it mattered anyway." Ellen tried to stay calm, because there was absolutely nothing that she could do now – she had no Innocence and no other weapon. Throwing potatoes at her opponent probably would not work out.

"Oh," she started with a small smile, "fancy meeting you here, Lord Tyki Mikk". The dark skinned man grinned and bent down just slightly to study Ellen with a haughty expression.

"Why aren't you home breeding and feeding tragedies, like humans are supposed to do?" Tyki wondered in amusement and Ellen hissed at him:

"I was just on my way back".

"Hum, sorry, that won't do. Why don't you accompany me home?" Tyki wondered, "just to recall the good old days where you were still struggling." Ellen glared at the Portuguese nobleman in front of her. Tyki sighed dramatically when he didn't receive an answer, "Let me elaborate on my previous statement: this is not a request, girlie. If you don't come with me then you'll just have to lead me to your home instead. I'm sure that we could also have fun there." Ellen widened her eyes, then she lowered her head, glaring at the floor. "I see, still those determined eyes, but with a little bit of hopelessness mixed in. I am pretty fond of that," Tyki stated at if he was commenting on a picture. Ellen didn't reply anything, of course, she would have liked to hurt him right there and then for threatening her friends, but she just _couldn't_. It was very frustrating. Tyki raised his hand and put the umbrella over Ellen's head and Rhode's door appeared before them.

"Let us go then, I am not fond of wet places."

-

It was the first time in ages that Ellen was standing in a dry room, a room that looked as if the Three Days of Darkness had never happened. It made her immensely sad, because this room – _a simple room_ – reminded her of all the things that she had not been able to save. Friends, humans, the world. While Ellen was giving herself over to melancholic thoughts, Tyki was standing at the window, looking out into the darkness that engulfed London. He had always been a friend of prolonging things that should be dealt with swiftly.

"What do you want from me?" Ellen eventually asked, while she was just standing by the locked door. A mere human, a mere woman; she could not pull the door open, she could not escape through a window without getting her neck broken, she could not attack Tyki. Even if she had a knife or a gun, Tyki would not be harmed by it. Useless. This time rendered her pathetically useless. Tyki turned around, a cocky smile on his lips.

"How about we talk a bit. You know, I'm pretty fond of you, especially now that there's no more disgusting Innocence attached to your body," he said, drawing his hand through his long black hair. The ex-exorcist could bite back a humourless laugh.

"But I am still human," she argued, because words were the only thing she had left now. Tyki laughed.

"I don't really mind humans. They are fun to kill, sure, but I also have more sophisticated hobbies than that. And on top of that; I have particular interest in you. I still think that there is something about our relationship that was planned out by fate," he whispered with a sly smile on his lips.

"And now what, Lord Tyki Mikk?" Ellen asked, still glaring at the Noah. The man laughed in amusement.

"Do you really want to get back out in the rain so soon? I'm not going to kill you, you know? I just want some fun. I don't care about other women but you." Ellen looked at him in surprise, but masked it behind annoyance.

"Well, you're a bit late for confessions, don't you think?"

"Why? I like our current difference in standing. I am part of the winning party of this war, we control the world for as long as you humans will still be on it. You can't help but comply and I'll repay you," Tyki offered, walking closer to Ellen, "You please me and I'll make sure that you and your _family_ will be protected." Now, Ellen couldn't help but be surprised and intrigued. "Ah, I see that you like this offer," Tyki purred with a big grin on his face, extending his hand to pat Ellen's wet hair.

"There's no way that I'd tru-" she started, but Tyki just grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her on the bed.

"Well, you might have forgotten that there's no sense in trying to argue with me. What I say will be done. I just consider our alliance to be accepted by you," he said and Ellen picked herself up from the mattress, glaring at the Noah. "Now, now. Stop being so selfish! If you don't comply then I'll just have to get rid of your _resistance_ if you know what I mean."

"Don't touch them," Ellen hissed dangerously and Tyki widened his eyes and his grin, the glare in the woman's eyes sending a thrilling shiver down his spine.

"I won't," Tyki said, then he got out of his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. Ellen just watched him do it with a mixture of anxiety and disgust. The Noah grinned at her and climbed on the bed. The white haired woman tried to get away from him, but Tyki grabbed her ankle, yanking her forward so that she lost her balance and fell down on the bedcovers. Tyki laughed in amusement and climbed over her.

"You're always fighting back, but I like that," the Noah said and drew his hand over Ellen's wet face. His finger travelled down to trace her tightly sealed lips, then he put his hand on her throat. Ellen shut her eyes tightly as he clenched his hands over her cold skin, but he merely studied her for a moment, then he let go again to travel downwards. He easily opened the buttons of her jacket and the blouse she wore underneath. Ellen was starting to trash around, trying to hit Tyki, but her hands just passed through him until he caught her left arm.

"Hm, I see. You still have it then," he said and grabbed the sleeve, pulling it off with the blouse. Half of her upper body was now laid bare and Tyki, while putting one hand on Ellen's chest, pressing her down, took up her left hand, kissing her fingertips. "Cursed Innocence gone, you're much tamer. Or do you just know that there's no sense in fighting?" Tyki wondered and earned himself a hateful glare. He laughed, not really needing an answer anyway, and proceeded kissing and licking her hand and then moving up her arm. Ellen was too disgusted to feel any sort of pleasure from his caresses. It was simply humiliating to have a foe do this to her. How she wished to be able to resist, how she wished she still had Innocence, how she wished that… she was not a _mere human woman_. Meanwhile Tyki had proceeded to kiss Ellen's neck and to strip her of the rest blocking his view of her upper body.

"Well, you certainly have become a woman, even though you're a bit malnourished. A lot of time has passed since our battle on the Ark." He sat on her hips, taking away one of his hands constraining her and put it to his chest. "Every time I thought of you I felt the pain of the wound your Innocence gave me, even though you weren't particularly successful with that," Ellen glared up at him, not saying anything, "but I also felt burning desire, a desire only the thrill of killing could give me." He then bent down, caressing Ellen's breasts, then her face, twirling her hair around his fingers, "You get me very excited Ellen Walker. And I either need to kill somebody to quench my desire or get _you_ – the object of my passions."

"You should have realized this before you pushed this world into madness," Ellen said, staring up at Tyki in agitation, his words of adoration meant nothing to her. "You could have reconsidered. I tried, I tried to help you, I tried to _save_ you!" Tyki looked down at her in surprise, but then he laughed.

"How nice! You just did that because you were naïve! And because you were too good to kill! You knew that I was a threat to your friends and other humans, but you still chose not to kill me, but to get me on your side," he told her and Ellen just shook her head, "don't deny it, girlie. You know it's true," he whispered into her ear, then he bit it gently. Ellen just raised her hands, covering her face with them as Tyki continued kissing and licking her body. "No need to be so embarrassed. Just enjoy it. It won't be the last time," he told her, but Ellen stubbornly refused to even look at Tyki. He didn't actually care, because all he wanted was to get his desire satisfied. All he needed was Ellen to be here physically, he didn't care to what places her mind drifted. He kissed her stomach and started undoing the buttons of her trousers, pulling them down with the underwear. "You may no longer be an exorcist, but your whole body is still deliciously beautiful," Tyki complimented her, but Ellen wasn't really flattered by it.

"You know that we're still struggling to survive," Ellen bitterly said, "thanks to you!", she added.

"Well, it was _you_ who lost. Don't blame us for your lacking strength!" Tyki retorted with a wide smile.

"Damn you!", Ellen hissed and wanted to sit up to hit him – even tough it would have been useless – but Tyki just pushed her down and pulled off her last clothes.

"Don't go making a scene now, we're getting to the exciting part!" the Noah said and Ellen could hear him fumbling with his belt and the buttons of his trousers. She clenched her hands and Tyki acknowledged her lack of resistance with a smile. "Good girl. I'm sure you'll come to like it eventually"

"_Eventually_," Ellen hissed, "I swear that I'll get you for this!" Tyki laughed and pushed his fingers into her unceremoniously. Ellen cried out in surprise and slammed her feet against Tyki's chest. He was not impressed by her little display at the slightest and continued moving his fingers. Ellen's face had become red and she was grabbing for Tyki's hands.

"Stop that!", she shrieked and Tyki laughed, complying with her request. Ellen was breathing heavily, mostly because of her fierce trashing around and embarrassment. Tyki, seeing the look in Ellen's eyes, grinned and then he grabbed her chin forcing a rough kiss onto her lips. He slipped his other hand under her back, lifting her up slightly. Ellen was trying her best to get away from Tyki's suffocating kiss, which made her forget her other resistance for the moment. Tyki, not being one to waste occasions, used this moment to enter her. Ellen froze as soon as she felt his erection touch her. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. Tyki breathed in slowly, then he pushed his whole length into Ellen's body. Ellen seemed to be too shocked to even react to that and she let out a shuddering breath once Tyki stopped his movement.

"Now, tainted princess, let's have some fun," Tyki whispered, kissing her red lips gently.

-

There were a lot of thoughts going through Ellen's mind while Tyki was moving inside of her at a fast pace. His grip on her thin arms was painful, the look on his face reminded her of the wild beast he had become after her failed attempt at exorcising him. She felt pain and guilt, disgust and sadness. She liked Tyki, but not like that. She liked him as a human, she even liked him as a Noah, but she hated him whenever he was endangering her friends and when he was behaving hostile towards her. Ellen didn't hold grudges, at least not against humans or Tyki, but she could not forget the things he had done to her. He tried to kill her several times and now he was raping her, while she knew exactly that this would not be the last time. How could she possibly enjoy his _lovemaking_?

Ellen hardly noticed when Tyki came. His body, radiating heat even through his clothes, collapsed on top of hers and he sighed contently.

"Now that was beautiful. Next time try to be a bit more active," Tyki suggested and kissed the woman, then he wiped away the tears that she hadn't even been aware of. "Aww, poor tainted princess, don't cry."

"Shut up!" Ellen hissed, pushing his hand away to wipe her eyes. Tyki smiled at her almost as if he really was her lover and not just an enemy who had taken advantage of her. He then sighed and sat up in bed, fixing his clothes. Ellen sat up as well after some time.

"That's it?", Ellen finally asked and started putting her clothes back on. Tyki took a cigarette out of a packet lying on top of a drawer and lighted it.

"Yes. That's it," he repeated and inhaled deeply, "I'm satisfied now. There's no need to kill you, if you thought I'd do that. It would spoil my fun, right?" Ellen looked at him, then she gritted her teeth and continued dressing.

"You're horrible!" she hissed and Tyki didn't retort anything.

"Well, unrequited love is a bad thing, don't you think?" he asked when Ellen got off his bed. She frowned at him and he smiled.

"I can't pity you…" Ellen said bitterly, which surprised Tyki, "I agree, it is horrible, but don't you think that it's your own fault?" She picked up her bag from the floor and looked at him. "I'll go now." Tyki snapped out of it and grinned at her.

"Sure. I'll guide you out," he said and Rhode's door appeared again. It opened and Tyki led her through it.

-

They were back on the rainy streets of London. Tyki pulled out his golden watch and studied it.

"It's only half past six. That was really quick," he said and turned towards Ellen, "Next time we'll extend our little session. I'm sure you have enough stamina to last for two or three times, right? And surely you'll stop showing me the cold shoulder after you've warmed up to me a little bit," he added with a mischievous grin. Ellen didn't say anything and contented herself with glaring up at Tyki. He grinned and then he handed her his umbrella. She looked at him in surprise. "Remember that your house and its inhabitants will be protected from now on. See? Sleeping with the enemy is a good deed, don't you think?" he asked joyously.

"Tyki Mikk…" Ellen started, holding the umbrella in her hand, but he just put his gloved hand over her mouth, bending down to look straight into her face.

"No need for words," he whispered, his golden eyes gleaming, "I like to see you run now, and if you stop I'll get you." Ellen widened her eyes in confusion and Tyki withdrew his hand, only to replace it with a short, tobacco-flavoured kiss. He grinned at her and took a step backwards. Ellen still stared at him, but then he waved, which made Ellen snap out of her stupor. She turned around and started running down the street, holding on to her bag. She didn't dare to look back and she didn't dare to stop until she reached the door of her house. She pushed it open forcefully and slammed it shut after her.

"Oi! Beansprout, what's the matter?" Ellen looked at the alarmed Kanda, who was sitting at the table. Ellen couldn't reply and just shook her head, sliding down the door. The young man got up from his seat and walked up to her, kneeling down beside her, while she buried her head in the wet woollen bag, sobbing silently. "Ellen…"

"Nothing…" she replied putting her hands to her face, wiping away the tears. "Nothing…", she repeated, then she looked up at him with a smile, holding up the present she received from Tyki. "I've got an umbrella, see? It will keep us safe and… it was really cheap". Kanda didn't ask any further questions and helped her get up on her feet. "I… know that I'm just weak now, without my Innocence… And these days are dark". She looked at Kanda and managed to smile, "but I know that someday we humans can resume fighting. We'll just have to survive until that day comes. And as long as I live, I will continue hoping for the chance to set things straight and change the world. Because these days of darkness must come to an end".

**_End_**

**Notes:**

I have to say that I was really keen on developing this post-apocalyptic world and I gave it more attention than the rape scene.

If you haven't drawn the conclusion, the eternal rain is a hint at the Flood (which Hoshino equals with the Three Days of Darkness) and the decay of humanity or the fall into corruption is of course an allusion to the Fall that came after the loss of innocence (how biblical...).

Kanda appeared right at the end because Yullen is the pairing I love the most :3

The next chapter will have the alternative ending, the GOOD ENDING so to speak.

I would love to hear what you think about it (positive, negative, things to improve, questions...). Therefore, please review! :D


	2. World of Good Souls

**Author's Notes:**

And here is the alternative version of the post-war setting, this time the exorcists prevailed. To stay dramatic, I – once again – tell it from the loser's perspective (which would be Tyki). I guess that relating the story from his POV gives the story an edge that I could not achieve if told from someone who likes to live in the world he / she created herself (which would be the case if I used Ellen's POV) I hope you agree with me ^-^

Personally I like this less than the first installment, but I let you be the judges :3

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino

**Warning: girl!Allen, Tyki + Ellen, sexual content (desired from both ends)  
**

* * *

**World of Good Souls**

It was common knowledge that war can be viewed from many perspectives. When there is a winner, there is a loser. Of course, whether the heroes or the villains win was all up to interpretation. The war that would forever remain hidden from history's dusty pages was over; like in any good fairy tale the Good had defeated the Bad and the world was saved. And the world… stayed awfully ordinary after that. One would expect that war brought about changes, but it probably took more than the Vatican and the Earl having a gigantic show-off to make humans realize what they just survived.

And with the world never changing and humans being blissfully ignorant of the fact that the heroes just saved their pathetic asses, nobody actually wasted a thought on what happened to the villains after all had ended _well_.

"Death. Death to all traitors."

Tyki had expected to die a sacrificial lamb, but fate had not been so kind to him. Even though he had been glad to still be alive after the final war, in retrospect it would have been far easier to just be dead and done with this world. Because what life was there left for a human who had turned against humanity? One of Persecution, of course.

He and the remaining Noah had been left to fend for themselves and it had been best to go into hiding. The Vatican, so much was sure, would not let them off that easily. Tyki couldn't really remember how long he had been in hiding and on the run… Maybe three or four years? In all honesty, the world truly hasn't changed; it was still as rotten as ever. Only that Tyki had to realize that it wasn't as rotten as he had thought.

When he separated from those who were still alive, he had not been able to just return to the vagabonding life he had led beforehand, it was just not possible to live among humans after all what he had done – strangely enough, but Tyki suspected that he had somehow developed something like morale and a consciousness and it was constantly showing him how wrong he had been. This, Tyki mused, was probably what it meant to live as an ex-villain in a world of good souls.

Of course, Tyki still believed in the corrupted and selfish nature of humans, that's why he could bear to live among them. But it was really difficult moving around because this world, even though it was really quiet at the time (with the occasional wars and disagreements between countries) the Vatican was fiercely looking for the remains of the Earl's allies. It was their goal to purge all evil from this world and they were doing a pretty good job at it. Tyki had been truly afraid once he heard of the death of nearly everyone (even humans!) that had held connections to them. This was the way God and the righteous worked and Tyki could continue believing that God was evil and the very core of this wretched mock paradise was as dark as He was.

The only thing Tyki could think of doing after he had become so tired of running, was return to a place he had left years ago: Portugal. He thought that he might get some shelter there even if he was unwelcome. However, it had not been how Tyki had expected it. His parents had opened the door, recognized him, embraced him and welcomed him back home. They had been so gentle and so loving that it froze Tyki to the very core. And their humanity made him run after not so long, but they got a promise that he would return and this lie had brought the most cheerful smiles on his parents' faces and heartfelt tears to his mother's eyes. It had been terrible, too terrible. Tyki, while he was no longer a Noah, was truly afraid of humanity.

It had taken him a very long time to find back to the life he had led before he had to let go of his white side – the only side he could now rely on. He tracked back the route he and his former friends had taken while they had been looking for ways to survive. And surprisingly, by some kind of fortunate turn of events, he really did find his friends in some run down town, where they were earning money by building stables for a big farm. They had not asked him any questions and gladly accepted him back. Tyki knew that staying with them could endanger their lives if he ever got seen, but he couldn't help being selfish: this was the only place he could run to in this world ruled by God.

The days, Tyki realized this after he felt secure enough to move about in daylight, seemed longer, warmer and brighter now that the war was over. Tyki was not sure if this was just the way this particular region of Europe was or if the Light conquering the Dark really had influenced the world to this degree. It was spring time, the landscape was green, the air filled with the rustling sounds of leaves and singing of birds, it smelled of grass and rich earth and everywhere Tyki went he could find little green things poking out of the earth. Tyki felt that the world came alive after another (according to him very mild) winter and everything and everyone seemed to rejoice in the rebirth of yet another ordinary spring.

„Tyki, I heard that this town has some work for us to do," one of Tyki's friends spoke up, „we could need a bit of money and they pay very well."

„And what kind of work is it?" Tyki asked in a bored tone.

„Well… I've asked around and there are different things to be done. I was thinking that you might want to go to the orphanage with me. They need help with painting," Eaze said and Tyki sighed.

„Well fine. And you two have other things to do?," Tyki wondered and got up from the chair he was sitting on.

„Yes, we will help collecting wood from the forest." Tyki nodded and let himself be guided outside of their little hut by Eaze. He was very lively, the sun and the clean air must be doing wonders.

„Growing up in this world surely must be good for children," Tyki thought, observing the boy and another sudden pang of guilt tormented him. „Damn, this is all so tedious! Is this supposed to be repentance or what?!" They arrived at the orphanage and Tyki threw it a wary glance. It was a building of moderate seize made out of stone and woodwork and on its top was a small tower with a bell and a cross. „I should steer clear of churches…," Tyki thought, but as Eaze was already at the door, holding it open for him, he could no longer turn back. Tyki suppressed a deep sigh and walked up the steps, scratching his head. Eaze smiled up at him and they went into the bright entrance hall where a few kids were playing on the stairs or in the corridor leading further into the house.

„Sister! I've brought some help!," Eaze called while Tyki looked around. The inside seemed pretty tidy, and judging from the smiling faces of the children, this was a good place to live in. „Sister, this is my friend," Eaze said and Tyki heard the sounds of heels clacking on the floor. He looked up, but before he could say something remotely nice to the nun, he froze. The young woman behind Eaze was very familiar.

„Tyki Mikk?," she asked and Tyki just put on an unnerved grin.

„Ellen Walker", he said through his teeth and Ellen smiled at him. „Good job, so you've found me."

„What's the matter?" Eaze wondered as he saw how Tyki took a step back, „does he owe you some money, Sister?" Ellen laughed lightly and the sound of it was as clear as church bells. Tyki could see the children around him widening their smiles and looking more content than before. Innocence, it was truly frightening. Eaze as well seemed to be in a happy daze and grabbed Ellen's skirt with affection, putting his head against her stomach. Ellen patted his hair and then she looked back to Tyki.

„So you've used him to get to me, how very sly you are. Fine, you have me," Tyki said, surrendering himself to fate with a grin on his face, but Ellen just continued smiling at him.

"Weren't you here to help me paint some rooms?" Ellen wondered and Tyki frowned at her, but she seemed to ignore his confusion. "Eaze. Why don't you go play with the others? It's such a beautiful day outside." Eaze let go of her skirt and nodded eagerly, then he ran off into the back of the house. Ellen smiled after him, then she passed Tyki, walking towards the stairs. Tyki shuddered when she was close to him, it felt as if something had touched him with gentle hands, the air became warmer, more agreeable and he could almost hear soothing whispers in his ears – almost, but he felt strangely… content. He whirled around as Ellen walked up the stairs, the strange touch of Innocence gone. Tyki felt very intrigued, but he knew that there was no sense in running and he was not one to be cowardly, so he just followed her upstairs.

"The attic needs fresh painting. The owners of this orphanage want to extend it and build new rooms for the children," Ellen explained in a light tone as she guided him further up until they reached the attic. "Do you think you will manage? We will pay you well for your trouble." Tyki turned around to look at the exorcist and snorted.

"Stop playing games."

"I'm not… The war is over and that's it. I wouldn't have needed to bother exorcising you two times if I wanted to kill you now," Ellen explained and sat down on the bed that stood in a corner of one of the attic's rooms.

"What are you, a saint? Or are you just being incredibly naïve again, Ellen Walker?"

"I'm not called that way any longer, but suit yourself," Ellen said with a cheerful laugh. Tyki was too irritated to even ask her about it. "I'm not being naïve and I surely am no saint."

"Then you must know that we Noah have been hunted by the Vatican's dogs", Tyki hissed, "not only we Noah, but everyone who held connections to us! And here you are, a former exorcist general, asking me to paint your attic?!" Ellen lowered her head, uttering a deep sigh.

"I understand your agitation, Tyki Mikk, but this I have no control over. The Vatican wants no trace of the Earl's threat left on the face of the Earth. Their means of executing their aim is horrible, but you have nothing to fear."

"Yeah right…"

"I vouched for you, Tyki Mikk. As long as you behave well you will not be in any danger," Ellen told him and earned herself a snort from Tyki. Ellen narrowed her eyes just slightly, then she smiled up at Tyki, "do you really think that you would have survived this long if I was not speaking the truth?" she asked and Tyki raised an eyebrow, "the Vatican has found you long ago and they're watching your every step."

"What?", Tyki hissed, but Ellen smiled gently, "why-"

"I still have faith in you, Tyki… Maybe you're right and I'm being naïve, but this no longer matters… You will not be able to kill anyone with your Noah powers. And if you decide to kill a human as you are now then I've been wrong about you and I will bear the consequences. This is my selfishness – I know that you have killed many people and that it's not my right to forgive you… Still… I will not let you be killed if you behave well."

"Absolute control, or is it? You're such a good soul, Ellen", Tyki said mockingly but she ignored his tone. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I would just like to have you paint this attic. I need to get back home eventually, so it would be nice if you could do it soon."

"Home… Isn't this your home?", Tyki asked and Ellen shook her head.

"No. Every once in a while I'm traveling around, helping people where I can. This is my repentance."

"Repentance? Don't make me laugh! Why would you need to repent?!" Tyki called and Ellen laughed gently.

"Funny that you ask…" Ellen said, leaning herself back against the stone wall behind her.

"You were the great hero to win this war, you saved this stupid world," Tyki argued.

"Because I sacrificed humans…" Ellen answered with a serious face and Tyki knew at once what she meant. He had to laugh.  
"You're really too good for this world. Little Saint Ellen. Don't you think that your enemies deserved their death?"

"No, I don't think so. Everybody has reasons to fight and live… To try to speak of war in terms of villains and heroes is very artificial… It's not a game and there is no end nor is there real victory…" Ellen looked up at Tyki, her grey eyes shining and Tyki felt that strange sensation again, like hands pulling at him, meddling with his head and making him feel confused and weak and understood and secure and bad all at the same time. "Do you think that we have really won now that the Earl is gone? Do you think that was the end of hardship for humanity? Do you think I feel satisfied now that I have killed? Do you think I feel satisfied now, knowing that humans still know all too well how to fight and hate and cry?" Ellen looked at him with fierce, stormy eyes and Tyki nearly shied away under her glare. "This world," Ellen started again, looking over to the window, where the tree tops of the near forest were swaying in the spring breeze, "is still pretty ordinary…".

"Yes…" Tyki only managed to say, captivated at once by Ellen, even though he knew that the strange feelings in the pit of his stomach (peculiar, wasn't it supposed to come from the heart?) were something entirely different to that burning and yet cruelly cold passion he had been feeling in her presence while he had still been a Noah. Maybe it was… awe? Adoration? He wasn't sure, but he knew that it was good, at least for humans.

"However… the world is still beautiful… After the war it was like a huge weight had been lifted off the hearts of people… Especially of the children… They feel the renewed Innocence of the world far better than the adults and that's why Innocence can also change them… Maybe in a few years' time the world will be changed by those children."

"That's why you're travelling around, aren't you? You're still an apostle," Tyki mocked lightly and Ellen smiled at him.

"Well… Do you think that I am contented by being merely a housewife? That doesn't suit me… By travelling around I can both set things right and help. Don't you think that this is a nice way of living?" she wondered gently and Tyki couldn't help nodding.

Humanity, Tyki knew, was frightening but it had also its good sides… "Now how about getting started?" Ellen wondered after an extended period of thoughtful silence. Tyki blinked at her in surprise and then the woman pointed at the walls that needed to be painted. Tyki frowned; he wasn't particularly interested in doing his work when there was a beautiful woman sitting on the bed behind him. "Is there something wrong?" Ellen wondered as she saw the look Tyki was giving her.

"I don't care about the painting…" Tyki finally said, still looking at her and Ellen smiled.

"So?" she wondered, her smile seemed to brighten up the entire room and Tyki could hear the laughter of the children from outside even through the closed windows, "neither do I". She said and Tyki blinked at her, but then a grin made its way onto his face.

"Pretty indecent for a saint."

"That's up to interpretation. Innocence cannot be corrupted that easily, you should know by now, Tyki Mikk," Ellen replied and Tyki felt a light tug on his shirt. It was getting warmer, suffocating even, but the air around him was crystal clear, Tyki could almost taste its freshness on his lips. He resisted for some moments, just for good measure, then he succumbed to the Innocence, sitting down on the bed next to Ellen. The laughter of the children was ringing in his ears as if they were all sitting around him, shouting in his ears, but it was only them up in the attic. The fabric of his clothes felt nearly inexistent as if gravity had released them and they were just being attached to Tyki's body by the buttons that held them together. He got out of his shirt pretty fast and when Ellen touched her right hand to his chest Tyki could have screamed. Her palm was hot on his naked skin, hot but also very soft, like a warm summer breeze caressing him. She took her hand away and Tyki couldn't help but following the motion, bending over her to get back to that radiating heat that was sending his mind soaring elsewhere. Innocence, together with humanity. Tyki felt that he was in big trouble getting too close to the woman lying in a heap of clothes and crumbled up bed sheets under him. As if he was a sinner trying to swim in a pool of holy water (even though Tyki doubted that this comparison matched) and the touch of her burned his skin. But touching her was not a painful sensation, which wasn't surprising seeing as he was merely a human now. Tyki peeled Ellen out of the clothes she was wearing, cheered on by the noise the playing children were making, cheered on by the rustling of the wind going through the forest and cheered on by Ellen's gentle but somewhat dubious smile. He had always had a slight obsession with her, but why was she doing it? When Ellen put both of her arms around Tyki's neck he decided to forget all about his doubts and suspicions and let the Innocence work its wonders. He put his lips to hers, capturing them in a rough kiss, immediately claiming her mouth with his tongue, breathing hot against her red lips. His hands travelled to her breasts, massaging the soft flesh not too gently, while Ellen's hands moved down from his neck to his lower back, leaving behind one trail of sizzling passion and one filled with pangs of guilt. Tyki tried not to feel discouraged and continued kissing her, moving his hands over her breasts and down to massage her skin, leaving behind fast fading red trails where he had grabbed her too hard. Ellen didn't say anything, but rested her hands on the small of Tyki's back just above the hem of his trousers. Tyki proceeded to kiss and lick her neck, nibbling at her shoulder where the Innocence connected with her normal skin. Ellen just sighed, the only noise that betrayed that she was indeed enjoying this. Tyki put both of his hands next to Ellen's head and pressed his lower body against hers, both still clothed. Tyki decided not to go about this too fast, one had to be careful when dealing with Innocence, especially Ellen Walker's – Tyki had learnt that the hard way. He moved against her lap, his growing arousal could not be hidden by this activity and Ellen raised her hips, putting her legs around him to give him better access and to strengthen the friction of the movement. Tyki observed that a blush had spread to Ellen's pale cheeks and that she no longer looked at him but focussed all her attention to the ceiling above. She didn't smile slyly now, her mouth was slightly parted and Tyki knew all too well how to look for signs of pleasure in a woman. Tyki continued moving but he widened his eyes in surprise as he could feel his trousers opening. He looked at Ellen and could see that she had lifted her hands, but they were nowhere near him. The tugging continued and the buttons opened one after another and the fabric was moved down his legs and Ellen put her hands to her own skirt, gripping it and drawing it up to expose the white undergarments she wore.

"Why the rush?" Tyki wondered with a wide grin and buried his head in the bed sheets right above her shoulder.

"There's no rush," she said and Tyki laughed against the mattress, then he turned his face to the side and breathed in the scent of Ellen's hair. He put one of his hands on Ellen's thigh and then he slowly moved to the inside of her leg, slipping his fingers under the underwear and tugging at it. Ellen did not protest and Tyki put his free hand under her neck, lifting her head to kiss her, while he pulled the panty down. Still with one hand he then proceeded to free himself of his own restraining underwear. Ellen's hair smelt peculiar, it must have been the fragrance of her husband, but who in their right mind would spoil the moment by asking about the one wearing a ring that matched the one on Ellen's finger? Certainly not Tyki and Ellen didn't say anything about it either, even as Tyki lifted Ellen's left hand to kiss the ring finger. An apology to the unknown betrayed husband and then Tyki moved between Ellen's legs. When he entered her gently Ellen sighed contently and Tyki squeezed his eyes shut at the overwhelming sensation of having sex with her. He had desired this for a long time, desired to claim her body since he had first laid eyes on her. He had often wasted thoughts on fantasizing about a world where he had won. He would have made her his prize, his toy, but now, even though he had lost and she won, he was enjoying her body. It was different than he had imagined it, it was not the pleasure of defiling a saint, more like he was basking in her glory. He found no words to describe it and he didn't know what to say to her, so he stayed quiet and enjoyed the short moment they had together. He had had many women before, women he could remember neither name nor face. Not even the extend of the pleasure he derived from their short moment together did he recall. But with Ellen everything seemed different; he would have never suspected that such a thing as love making really existed – especially between two people that were not in love.

Tyki lifted his head and focused his eyes that had been fixed to her breasts on Ellen's face, searching an answer to his confusion. She must have felt his studying gaze because she opened her eyes. She didn't ask any questions and neither did he, so he decided to kiss her instead.

With another passion boost he sped up his movements, making Ellen gasp in surprise. She put her hand to his upper arm, grabbing him for support. Tyki shuddered in excitement, taking her hand and covering it with kisses, then he bend down, never stopping his movements, and feverishly kissed her. The little sighs and gasps that escaped Ellen were wonderful and they mixed with the noises of the children playing.

Tyki could feel it; the pressure of his and her pleasure was heating the room up, urging him to reach that peak of ecstasy he so desired.

"Tyki…" Ellen whispered and there it was, the thing he needed to hear, the encouragement to make the last step. He came blissfully, screaming in pleasure. He was oblivious to the next few moments, there was something overwhelming robbing him of all his senses, like Ellen has smashed her left hand against his skull (just that it felt better, obviously). When he could see and feel again, Ellen was sitting next to him, already dressed. He wondered how long he had been out of it and clumsily sat up.

"We have delayed the inevitable for too long," Ellen said with a sigh and Tyki gave a start. She got up and walked to the window, looking out. Tyki feared that now that Ellen's desire was satiated he would just be disposed off; consequently he was surprised to see her smile at him. "The attic still needs to be painted, hurry up! I will not pay you by the hour!" Tyki stared at her for a while, but then he lowered his head, laughing lightly.  
"Yeah… I'll get to it…"

-

They lost no words over what had happened afterwards. Ellen was playing with the children outside, Tyki watched her through the open window. Her laughter was still the most welcome sound he had ever heard and he felt the working of the Innocence still on him. She had touched him and her benevolence still surrounded him like a protective shield. He did not know what to think, so he decided to distract himself with the work at hand until he was finished. Ellen came to see his progress when the sun set and nodded in approval.

"How very well done, Tyki Mikk. Come down, let me pay you," she said and left the room, pleasant smile on her face as always. He hesitated, but followed her downstairs. He felt the moment of departure on him and it made him feel oddly unhappy.

"It would be best for you to get a steady profession," Ellen told him while she took some money out of her writing table; it was enough for him to get by for about a year. He didn't manage to thank her for her generosity even though he wanted to.

"I am just an uneducated vagabond…" Tyki replied and Ellen smiled.

"So I've heard. However, I have arranged something for you and your friends." Tyki frowned suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Why you ask? Obviously Eaze needs to go to school and we can monitor you best if you stay at the same place."

"So you can move in for the kill if I ever trespassed?" he wondered with fake amusement which Ellen countered with another smile. "Heh. Well fine then! But how can you guarantee for my safety?" Ellen laughed and walked out of the church, Tyki following after a while. A coach was waiting in front of it, people gathered around it.

"I am the wife of an important official from the Vatican. My husband is in a good mood recently, that's why he consented to give you the chance to enter into human society," she explained and then turned her attention towards the children, embracing and kissing each, leaving them into another Innocence infused happy light-headedness.

"Well then I hope you don't get on his bad side, it seems that I depend on you, Miss corrupted Saint," Tyki snorted. Ellen smiled slyly, then she climbed into the coach.

"I will not," she said with a mysterious twinkle in her eyes, then she closed the door. For a while Tyki thought that this was the last he would ever see of Ellen, but then he felt a caress on his cheek and looked up. Ellen had opened the window and looked at him, smiling. She lifted her hand and kissed the ring that Tyki had previously kissed. An apology to the man who could decide over Tyki's fate. "I would be my pleasure to see you again. Behave well. You know the rules of this world. Farewell Tyki Mikk!" Ellen said, then she closed the window and the coach left. The children were running after it for a few meters, then it disappeared into the forest, but the lingering touch on Tyki's skin remained. He looked at the money and found a card attached to it, containing Ellen's name and address, as well with a few words written on it: "The light has infused this world, but humanity is not always good. I know you trust on this fact, but believe me, your survival depends on how you can find your way into the world that the Innocence is creating. Know its rules and you will prevail. I have faith in you. Ellen L." Tyki looked at in, then he laughed bitterly.

"Oh yes. Have your faith. I will have mine. Woman forever out of my grasp, I know your rules!" he said out loud, earning himself a confused look by some of the children, "In this world of good souls the light will do its best to uncover the dark spots left. And I know… it is to become a part of the good working society or to perish…" But he had heard Ellen's promise, bitter as her sweet lips could be, and even though he had no faith yet in this ordinary world and its ordinary humans, he had faith in her. And even though he had lost the war and would forever be marked by it, he still could dare to return to what he had been before he became a Noah. An ordinary human. A good soul.

_**End**_

**Notes:**

I know. Quite a cheesy ending, but it should leave a bitter after-taste. He can't have her after all. She is superior, she won and his life does to some extend depend on her benevolence...

Of course, I left some questions open for speculation, hehe.

Just as a small side-note: this one-shot has been partly inspired by one of my linguistic papers (which sounds pretty funny) that I did on war speech one year ago. While analyzing the speech patterns and metaphors one uses when relating to war I got across some points that I found intriguing. For example that one speaks of war in terms of "Games" - where there is a loser and a winner, a set beginning and end and rules. But who is good and who is bad does - how we all now - always depend on point of view.

Sorry for this lecture on obvious things, but it might explain why I tried to tell both stories from the _losers'_ perspective and show how they have to adapt to the world the _winner_ created.

This marks the end of this kink meme reply, but I have something else still in store. But as it is more kinky than this, I would first like to hear your opinions on this rather tame "two-shot". :3


End file.
